overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone's Makoto and Sexfriend
Everyone's Makoto and Sexfriend 'are both Hikari's good endings. They're both technically seperate endings but only differ on one key aspect that determine the post ending scene and the menu picture. It's moderately tricky to get as the player has to be completely devoted to Sekai to the point Kotonoha dates Taisuke while still keeping the bar close to the middle to end up with Hikari. If the bar is in Sekai's side on episode 5 Makoto won't offer to help Hikari and the ending Setsuna's Feelings will be gotten instead or Goodbye Sekai. Route Overview 'Episode 1 - Confession 'Episode 2 - True Feelings' 'Episode 3 - Relationships Revealed' The above route should completed by not pushing Sekai's bar too much as the bar needs to stay near the middle for this ending. 'Episode 4 - No More Hesitation' This episode is achieved Makoto stays devoted to Sekai completely, to the point of ignoring Kotonoha completely during the school festival. Makoto and Sekai have just finished having sex with numerous condom wrappers, tissues and other items to indicate they've had sex an incredible number of times. They talk about recent events and how they had to tell Kotonoha about them because Makoto's in love with Sekai. At school the festival has started and the trio have finished building the break room. They then bully Kotonoha then asks her to prove she's going out with Makoto. Kotonoha then meets Makoto and asks him to come with her. Makoto's about to say no but she then says if he's busy he can come later. Makoto then says he's going to see the festival with Sekai. Kotonoha then begs for him to come and that she'll be waiting no matter what. She then bumps into Taisuke while carrying some chairs and he helps her carry them. Taisuke asks Kotonoha to see the festival but is declined by Kotonoha. At class 3 many people are absent and Nanami also ditches them to go out with her boyfriend. Setsuna then tells Sekai and Makoto to go take a break and then discreetly mentions to Sekai that they can take their time. Makoto and Sekai go and Sekai asks him to go somewhere when they run into Otome and she asks Makoto if he's free. Makoto says no and they go up to the roof. Sekai says Otome's in love with him to it he denies (wrongly). They then skip their shift and have sex multiple times until the festival almost ends. Sekai then goes back and asks Makoto to take it easy and invites him to the bonfire. Makoto waits a bit before going back to avoid helping to clean up. Sekai then overhear a few girls (probably Roka Kitsuregawa, Ruka Imagawa, Natsuki Hosokawa and Mugi Hatakeyama offscreen) talking about Kotonoha. Kotonoha told everyone she's going out with Makoto and is now being bullied because everyone thinks she was lying. Makoto comes to Sekai in the class and Sekai expresses regret at what she's done to Kotonoha and they can't do this anymore. Makoto firmly says that she's the one he loves and asks her to consider his feelings too. 'Episode 4 - I'm Sorry' This episode is the same as the above episode until Makoto and Sekai decides to not have sex on the rooftop, rather decides to help with their class with the cafe. Makoto and Sekai go back to the class and Sekai stays to help while Makoto goes out. He witnesses Kotonoha being bullied by Otome and her friends and realizes it's his fault. He comes out to everyone's surprise and states he's come to see Kotonoha, then says he's sorry and leaves, effectively dumping her. The girls who were bullying Kotonoha back off and Otome, despite bullying her on a regular basis encourages her to cheer up and leaves. Kotonoha is frozen from what happened at the reception desk when Taisuke runs into her. Kotonoha starts crying with Taisuke there to presumably comfort her. 'Episode 4 - Kotonoha Broken' This episode is the same as the above episode until the point Makoto sees Kotonoha being bullied, except he decides to go away rather than come out. Makoto goes away unable to continue watch Kotonoha being bullied, when Taisuke comes to Kotonoha's "rescue". He says the shouldn't be bullying Kotonoha but the girls quickly turn the argument around by figuting out Taisuke's obvious crush on Kotonoha. Otome decides to set up him and Kotonoha and asks him to follow her lead. She then claims they were confused about who Kotonoha's boyfriend was and Taisuke was Kotonoha's boyfriend all along. Kotonoha thinks Otome's misunderstood and tries to correct her when Otome tells Taisuke to take her to the break room to talk. Taisuke says they don't need to go there to talk but Otome tells him just in case and basically tells him to rape her, her reasoning being since Kotonoha's a virgin she'll resist even if she wants to and will fall for him if he forces her. Taisuke calls it crazy but Otome then calls him scared which apparently removes all doubt in Taisuke's mind. Otome then lies to Kotonoha to go into the break room with Taisuke only to clear up any misunderstanding that happened earlier. They go into the break room and Taisuke being a fool proceeds to rape her and then asks her out. Kotonoha runs away to the bonfire only to see Makoto and Sekai dancing. Dance with Kotonoha raped.jpg|Makoto and Sekai dancing at the bonfire Kotonoha after being raped.jpg|Kotonoha sees Makoto and Sekai dancing after getting raped by Taisuke 'Episode 5 - The One Hikari Loves' Unless episode 4 was "Kotonoha Broken", not choosing any option that raises Kotonoha's bar early in the train station with Taisuke and Kotonoha or in the train with Kotonoha will cut off access to this episode and instead redirect the player to "Transfer". Taisuke has asked Makoto to meet his 'girlfriend' and Makoto invites him over to the roof for lunch. To his and Sekai's surprise it's Kotonoha and they've started going after the festival. Later after class Sekai goes to hang out with her friend and Makoto goes to the train station and winds up taking a train w ith Kotonoha. Kotonoha explains that Taisuke grabbed her and told her go out with him and because she felt she had no choice she accepted. Sekai, Hikari, Setsuna and Nanami are at pure burger and Nanami complains about her boyfriend preferring porn games to her and then Sekai reveals Taisuke got a girlfriend. Hikari sees it and gets jealous. The next day at lunch Makoto decides to find Taisuke as soon as the bell rings and finds Taisuke more or less raping Kotonoha. Makoto continues to watch them and Hikari comes and they both continue watching. Makoto gets aroused and starts fondling with Hikari. Before they go too far Kotonoha and Taisuke are done and they have to stop. Makoto compliments Hikari and that she's a great girl. When he gets back Sekai gives him a lunch she made with Setsuna's mom. Makoto likes it and she invites him over for the weekend because her mother is going to Paris on a business trip. She then goes to Pure Burger with Nanami and Setsuna but Hikari declines. Setsuna then calls Nanami's boyfriend and makes plans for everyone to go to his house and play his pornographic games. Makoto runs into Kotonoha at the train station and Kotonoha says she loves and asks Makoto to break up with Sekai and go out with her. Before Makoto answers she guesses no and says she only asked for the sake of it. She then leaves on the train when Hikari comes out having been evesdropping. Hikari says she wanted to see what Taisuke's girlfriend is like and then accepts she can't compete with her. Makoto then thinks Taisuke likes Kotonoha only because he's addicted to sex and comes up with a plan to help Hikari. At home he calls Taisuke and tells him he wants to have sex with Kotonoha and in exchange he'll let him do Hikari. He sugarcoats Hikari and says she's in love with him to get Taisuke to agree. Hikari calls Makoto and asks him what he's doing but he says if it works out he'll tell him tomorrow and continues talking with Taisuke. Taisuke has asked Kotonoha and agrees and make plans to meet at Kotonoha's house and decides to go for 7 or 8 hours. 'Final Episode - Everyone's Makoto/Sexfriend' Makoto calls Hikari to tell her what he planned and to meet him at Kotonoha's. Hikari says it's perverted but agrees to it mostly out of desperation. He and Hikari plan to meet up at 9:30 and then go to Kotonoha's but Hikari, taking too long to pick what to wear comes at past 12. They then go to Kotonoha's house and is invited upstairs by her. To Hikari's surprise Taisuke's already naked because he already did it with Kotonoha. He then asks them do it in front of him. Makoto tries to get out of it saying he wants to do it with Kotonoha but Taisuke says she's all worn out. Out of options he's forced to do it with her. He promises to make it not hurt and proceed to have sex with her in front of Taisuke and Kotonoha. After they're done Hikari's shocked at how good it felt. Makoto and Kotonoha leave to let them do it. Kotonoha asks to do it with Makoto but he says no. After they're done Hikari says Taisuke won't like her because he's infatuated with Kotonoha and he's awful in bed besides. She them compliments Makoto on how good he is and Taisuke too rough, Makoto offers to comfort her anytime and Hikari asks for him to do it right there. Everyone's_Makoto_Sexfriend.png|The Routemap with all possible scenes covered, highlighted in orange. Note getting all the scenes in a single playthrough may not possible. Everyone's Makoto is reached if Makoto cums outside Hikari, Sexfriend is achieved when he cums inside. Everyone's Makoto 4 months later, Makoto wakes up in his bed to find Hikari using his phone. Sekai has sent him an email and Hikari answers on his behalf. Makoto becomes annoyed at what's happening and complains his mom's going to get the wrong idea about them, since she's staying over all the time. Hikari then says it's not a problem for her because her parents got together by eloping and she can use that excuse, saying she loves Makoto. Makoto denies that she's his girlfriend or even that they're lovers. Hikari then asks what their relationship is and Makoto answers that they're "maybe sexfriends". Hikari then says it's more like she's his private manager and that she's gotten a request from Kazuha Nijou and Futaba Nijou. Makoto gets annoyed then asks if she doesn't mind calling in a different girl for him everyday. Hikari replies that since he's really good in bed, it's wrong for her to keep him all to herself and has to share him with everyone. He says she's not keeping him all to herself because he's got Sekai, though Hikari then says maybe she should tell Sekai and that she's got pictures and everything. Makoto complains that all the girls he's sleeping with don't want him specifically and are simply curious about sex, using him for their own gratification instead of affection. Hikari then tells him he's simply a popular guy and everyone's fighting for a piece of him, all behind Sekai's back. Sekai hasn't noticed yet but it's weighing on Makoto's conscience. They then go to school. Sexfriend 4 months later, Makoto wakes up in his bed to find Hikari using his phone. Sekai has sent him an email and Hikari answers on his behalf. Makoto becomes annoyed at what's happening and complains his mom's going to get the wrong idea about them, since she's staying over all the time. Hikari replies that's it's more convenient for them to have sex ah his house and that he said he'd comfort her anytime, laughing as she points out he's the one who didn't want to do it at school because Sekai might find out. They then remark on how Sekai hasn't noticed because they're still pretending to be on bad terms at school. Hikari assures him that her attitude to him in public an act and that when they're having sex it's all real, saying their bodies are a perfect match for each other. She then tells him to go to school and that she's going to stop by the hospital. Makoto asks if anything's wrong, but Hikari laughs that it's nothing yet claims he'll be surprised. After the credits, a scene is shown with Hikari using Makoto's phone to take a picture, which contains her, Makoto, their baby and Sekai crying comically in the background. Category:Endings